Antics
by wtf ohemgee wtf
Summary: Her friends had drifted away, who was there to turn to? Events happen, people change, relationships form, and in the midst of it all is a love story just waiting to bloom. DMHG
1. Chapter One

**Title:** Antics

**Rating:** PG-13

**Summary:** She gazed outside the compartment window, seeing Hogwarts in the distance and frowned. Somehow, Hermione knew this year wouldn't be the same. DMHG

Her friends had drifted away, who was there to turn to? Events happen, people change, relationships form, and in the midst of it all is a love story just waiting to bloom.

**Sorry for the mixup, this is Chapter one.**

---

Chapter one.

---

"Yeah but nobody searches  
Nobody cares somehow  
When the loving that you've wasted  
Comes raining from a hapless cloud  
And I might stop and look upon your face  
Disappear in the sweet, sweet gaze  
See the living that surrounds me  
Dissipate in a violet place"

Slow Hands; Interpol

---

"Hermione, dear, are you ready yet?"

"I'm hurrying Mom! I'll be down in a minute!" A seventeen-year-old girl with soft, curly, brown hair wavered down the stairs, a rather large suitcase in hand.

"Here, I'll help you"

"Oh, no that's alright mother, heh, I'm a big girl now..." She exasperated as she pulled the suitcase gently from her mother's grasp.

"You're right; sometimes I just keep forgetting that. You, off to your last and final year of your Hogwarts, why I can remember when you-" The younger woman cut her off saying, "Mom, there's no time for that gushy stuff now, I'll miss the train!"

"Oh right. Well, come on then."

---

Here she was. Hermione Granger. Muggleborn witch, off to her last year of Hogwarts.

She sat in an empty compartment in the train as it traveled towards Hogwarts, she battled in her head whether or not to search for Harry and Ron or not, but she decided they'd look for her instead, they always did.

Oh how she missed them. She hadn't seen them, heard from them, the whole summer! Harry, Ron, and she were the fantastic trio. With an addition of Ginny, who she had grown fond of over the past years.

"I hope they haven't changed…" she mumbled looking out the window at the landscapes.

She hated when people changed. She knew she had changed somewhat, she had become more feminine, not to the point where she wore makeup, gossiped and flirted endlessly. She didn't need it. She was fine just the way she was, and if people didn't accept that, then they just didn't.

Suddenly, she heard the sound of the knob of the compartment door being turned. She changed her line of sight towards the door, and saw the three people she had wanted to see for two and a half months. Well actually… what she saw was two of them holding hands, and another one hold hands with a girl who looked strangely like Lavender.

"What the hell?!" Was all Hermione could muster at that sight.

"'Mione!"

"Hi Hermione!"

"Hey 'Mione."

"Hermione…"

Four voices called her name. She was flabbergasted, why the hell was Harry holding Ginny's hand? And since when did Lavender and Ron hang out… hold hands too?

What the?

The girl with red hair spoke.

"Umm… 'Mione maybe we should tell you what happened over the summer…"

"The hell you should tell me, Ginny! How did this happen? When? Why didn't you tell me?"

She felt left out. Wasn't she important enough to know this? Wasn't she a good enough friend? Her face showed an expression not too happy.

"Well okay, weeks after term last year Harry, Ron and, I spent the summer in Floor-boot's Villas in London… We tried owling you, honestly, we really wanted you to come, but I don't think you got it… and well-"Harry cut Ginny off and started explaining the events himself.

"Ginny and I kind of… bonded and suddenly…we finally realized our love and well…" he blushed as he said this and his and Ginny's hands tightened together, as touching as the moment looked, Hermione still was disgusted by it.

She wasn't upset at the fact they were together, she had lost her quiet crush on Harry in 4th year with Cho and all and had only seen him as a brother since. No, she was mad at them not telling her, and deep down she didn't believe what Ginny said about 'not being able to contact her' was true.

She looked in the direction of Ron and Lavender, Ron looked fine with the idea.

'Surprising, I thought he'd burst'

Then the person she was thinking of started to speak.

"Hah, 'Mione you must be thinking 'Wow, I can't believe Ron's fine with this!'. Well actually, the first few days I was quite upset by the whole idea but… look at them Hermione."

She turned to Harry and Ginny, oh gawd, they were so in love!

"Alright, I approve of your guys' relationship… Actually, I knew this would happen and to tell the truth I'm really happy you guys are together!" She broke out into a grin, but then remembered something.

"But… Ron… What's with you and," She turned to Lavender, "her?"

It was unbelievable! Lavender Brown was the most beautiful female in Hogwarts, only skin-deep of course, Hermione never liked Brown that much, she was snotty, bitchy, self absorbed-, anyways. Her and Ron? Ron wasn't really that handsome to begin with, so how in biting banshees did Lavender fall in love with Ron.

'Ron must be getting good at potions…'

Her thoughts were cut off as the male of the couple started to speak.

"Well, at the Villas… Lavender and I met and hit it off pretty well and we've been going out since then, I'm sorry we haven't told you Hermione."

'Bullshit. It's all the same "sorry"s. Well, I guess I'll have to approve of this relationship too. Oh Ron, I know how Lavender is, she takes what she wants from you and leaves…'

"Alright Ron, don't worry I approve. Just… be happy, okay? Both of you." She meant that for both the couples.

They thanked her and took seats in the compartment, couple next to couple, on one bench, opposite hers. She gazed outside the window, seeing Hogwarts in the distance and frowned.

Somehow, Hermione knew this year wouldn't be the same.

---

**A/N:** Was that alright? Don't worry the next couple of chapters will have more information on the relationships, so don't feel left out yet. And I apologize, no Draco in this chapter!

I'll try to make my chapters longer. And I'll update once or twice a week depending on my free time.

R/R please!


	2. Chapter Two

**Title:** Antics

**Rating:** PG-13

**Summary:** She gazed outside the compartment window, seeing Hogwarts in the distance and frowned. Somehow, Hermione knew this year wouldn't be the same. DMHG

Her friends had drifted away, who was there to turn to? Events happen, people change, relationships form, and in the midst of it all is a love story just waiting to bloom.

---

Chapter two.

---

"You're the secret I keep  
Cause Blue Eyes

All the lights on and you are alive  
But you can't point the way to your heart  
So sublime, when the stars are aligned  
But you don't know  
You don't know the greatness you are

Cause Blue Eyes  
You are destiny's scene  
Cause Blue Eyes  
I just wanna be the one"

Blue Eyes; Cary Brothers

---

"Alright, this way, come now, you know how this works."

They had reached Hogwarts and were being led into the castle-like school. Hermione looked around at any changes as she walked into the Great Hall, surrounded by her younger peers.

'At least some things never change…'

Hermione sat down next to Ginny, who she usually sat next to, she was about to start a conversation with her, only Ginny didn't have her attention to Hermione. It was to the boy to the other side of her. A slight frown played on Hermione's face. She stood up and was about to switch places and sit next to Ron, but then realized that he was most likely sitting next to Lavender and wouldn't have time to listen to her either.

Never had she felt so alone before. It was like she didn't matter. Actually, she probably didn't matter to them at all; she was just the extra dessert that no one wanted, the book no one wanted to read, un-important.

She had so many miserable thoughts in her mind, she completely missed the house sorting, which she loved to watch and congratulate the newcomers, especially the new Gryffindors, but now all she wanted was to go to her room and sleep the night away, forgetting that this damned day ever happened.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the Headmaster, Dumbledore's, voice. "Well, now that that's done and over with, before I would like to start our feast, let me just congratulate the Head Boy and Head Girl. These two have accomplished so many over their years and matured very well, Congratulations to Draco Malfoy and-"

Oh gawd was she appalled! 'Draco… Malfoy?! Oh surely you must be jesting… Me? Work with… that… that son of a-'

"Congratulations 'Mione!"

Her quiet cursing was interrupted by pats on the back, and her fellow Gryffindors gazing and applauding at her.

"Good job Hermione!"

"Thanks you guys… but I told you all in the train… unless you all weren't listening…"

She didn't finish her sentence on purpose, 'Oh they better realize how much they weren't paying attention to me…'

"Oh, of course we were Hermione!"

'Lie # 1. I thought I could trust you Harry…'

"Yeah, we always listen to you! Right guys?"

'Lie #2. Oh, whatever Ron!'

"Yeah!"

"Oh yeah!"

"Of course!"

'And lie #3.'

'Why? They didn't have to say that. Now they just proved that I'm the unwanted person, the one that was just there and no one knew why. Why did I have to know? Why couldn't I just be so ignorant?' Tears formed in her eyes, but no one noticed, the couples paid no attention to anyone except each other.

"Well now that that's over, let's feast!" Dumbledore's booming voice ringed through the hall, and with a simple twist of his wand, food appeared before our eyes.

Hermione wasn't hungry. All night she picked at her food, several times people would question her when she started smashing her baked potato pretending it was someone's head, but Hermione would just say, "Oh, I prefer mashed potatoes…" and continue murdering her potato…

It seemed like eternity, but dinner was finally ending as the Prefects led the students to their Houses. She stood up, and followed the crowd, looking for someone but was interrupted by a tap on her shoulder; it was just the person she was looking for…

"Professor McGonagall! Oh you surprised me!"

"Hello Miss Granger, I trust you had a nice summer?"

"Oh yes! Umm… do you know where my dorm is? I know it said that the Head Boy and Girl get their own rooms in the letter, but that was all it said, it didn't exactly say anywhere specific."

The older woman smiled, "You go straight to the point don't you Miss Granger? Well, that's what I came to tell you. Yours and Mister Malfoy's rooms are located around the middle of Hogwarts, on the second floor, you should find it quite easily, the entrance door is a portrait of a lion and a snake. You might not want to take too long finding the room, Mister Malfoy should be waiting outside for you. You both must decide on the password, and must simultaneously tap your wands on the portrait twice and say the password right after. You both will get your own bedrooms, but you will share living quarters and a bathroom. Any questions?"

The professor sighed, as Hermione finished taking all of the information in.

"No that's alright, thank you professor."

Hermione flashed a smile, turned to leave, but heard Professor McGonagall speaking to her again.

"Miss Granger, I know us Gryffindors and Slytherins don't get along quite well, but remember, House unity. Try not to kill each other, would you?"

Hermione nodded as the older woman left. Hermione left soon afterwards towards her room.

She wasn't ecstatic about sharing a living room with one of her enemies but if she had to confront those two couples again then she would most likely end up ripping her hair out and turning psychotic… but then again, that could also happen while living with Malfoy.

There could never be a shade of grey could there? It's always white or black…

At this Hermione frowned.

---

It didn't take a while to get there, like Prof. McGonagall said; the portrait was quite large enough to see from afar. She was also right; Malfoy was waiting out side it for her.

Hermione quickened her pace, seeing as the face on her enemy was that of impatience. As she headed towards the portrait she took a nice look at the boy standing in front of it. Hermione hated to admit it but she couldn't deny that Draco Malfoy was quite attractive, but that was only between her and her mind.

He looked different this year, though. He still had incredibly, cold, grey eyes, he was still pale, skinny, tall, and his blonde hair looked as amazing as ever. Yet... his presence just seemed so… distressed? He didn't have a smirk on as usual, instead his face had plastered on an indescribable look, and you couldn't tell if he was sad, happy, content, or distressed… She almost pitied him.

Hermione brushed her thoughts aside as she arrived in front of the portrait and also before Draco Malfoy.

"Hello, mudblood. Walk fast, much?" After he said that, appeared his grand-famous-smirk.

Well, looks like she was wrong…

"Why, hello to you too, Malfoy."

She flashed a fake smile and then remembered why she was standing in front of the door again, but before she could bring up the topic of the password, Malfoy got to it first.

"Whatever. I know you love being in my presence Granger, but I would love to at least see the inside of my room before a century passes by."

"You wish Malfoy! Agh, can we just find out a password and get this over with?!"

"Oh, you know you love arguing with me, it's the only way you get to hear my sexy voice, other than in class."

There's that smirk again. Gawd, I hate that smirk. Maybe someday I can find a potion to get rid of it and-

"Sex?"

Yes. Wait.

"WHAT?!"

"I asked do you want that to be our password. You obviously don't listen very well outside of class do you?"

"Of course I do! I was just, umm… just…"

Oh gawd I'm stuttering. Oh, I hate this effect he puts on people! Okay, that's it, I'm NOT going to let him see that he's high and mighty over me! Just as I was about to say something to cover up my last statement, if you could call it one, that arrogant prick started talking again.

"Why, Granger. You're stuttering, I never knew I had this effect on **you.**"

"You know what Malfoy? It's people like you in this world that think they can get by on ANYTHING! That think people worship them, and you quite frankly, I'm fucking tired of people like you! So, to put it short… I. Hate. You."

She even poked his chest adding emphasis.

'Looks like I finally cracked her…' Draco thought. He smirked and smiled. Then faked a hurt expression and a hand over his forehead and said, "Oh, you hurt me so!"

"Well… then… I'm glad!"

'That was a stupid comeback Hermione. Agh. Where is the world coming to if I can't even say witty comebacks anymore?!'

"I'm sure you are, Mudblood."

'I'll pretend I didn't hear that…Oh, my head feels dizzy, I must be tired from today.'

"Look, can we just figure out a password and enter our rooms? This argument is tiring."

"You're right, after all, I **do** need my beauty sleep. What should the password be?"

"I don't know… You pick." Mistake #1.

"Alright, then. How about… Draco is a sex god?"

I could feel the blood rushing to my cheeks and a smirk forming on his face, but I quickly covered it up.

"Umm, how about, no? Look, how about a favorite song, artist, band?"

"Aww, no sex god Draco? Fine. Umm…"

He lifted a finger to his chin thinking of an alternative password. Oh my god, I can't resist, but… That is the cutest thing I have ever seen! I could've sworn I almost swooned. Oh wait, I think I actually am, Okay Hermione get it together!

"You done thinking yet?"

"Someone's a little impatient… Alright I pick The Shins."

"The what?"

"It's a, uh, Muggle band…" He looked sort of embarrassed referring to something muggle. Although it amazed me that he knew something muggle that I didn't. He sure was full of surprises.

I didn't want to question him furthermore, seeing as this was a touchy subject for him. 'Hermione, you're missing out on a good comeback over here!'

A battle in my head raged on whether or not I wanted to comment about Malfoy's choice of muggle music, but the nicer side of me won, and so I just ended up nodding my head to agree on the password. He looked pretty relieved that I didn't poke on the subject.

We tapped our wands twice on the door, simultaneously, and said the password quickly afterwards. The portrait door opened, and greeted us into heaven.

Never had I thought I'd see a living room again!

---

A/N:

I don't know why I stopped there. Hah. Oh well.

Anyways. The Shins, idk, I'm quite an indie little 'tard so… yeah. You MUST check them out! I am absolutely appalled that flirtytype214 hasn't updated 'All the Little Things' yet! For anyone who is reading this, read 'All the Little Things'. Sigh. Good stuff.

Later.


End file.
